Draco Malfoy One-Shot
by MM278
Summary: One Shot about the slytherin prince and the gryffindor princess


"I'm gonna get you Gryffindor"

"In your dreams Malfoy" I yelled back.

I quickly checked over my shoulder to see the now Red and Gold Draco Malfoy chasing me. I started laughing and ran again. I could easily outrun the idiot. I saw the Trio talking and I ran behind them.

"Quick hide me!" I exclaimed.

They looked up to see Malfoy chasing me. They laughed.

"Good one Christina" Harry said.

"But, nah!" Ron said as they all ran off.

"You suck!" I yelled back at them. They all just laughed.

Malfoy was close and I ran again. I got to a corner and realized I was trapped. Oops.

"I got you now" he said pulling out his wand.

I had to think of something fast.

"Look" I said pointing off into the distance.

"Not gonna work this time Gryffindor" he said.

I thought again and I knew something to get him shocked enough so he would leave. It took all I had to not get sick at the thought. I brought up my courage and kissed him. It felt amazing.

Sparks Fireworks Bombs No all three. He kissed back and I nearly forgot why I had kissed him. I pulled back and ran for it into the common room. I calmly climbed up to my dorm that no one shared with me because being the heir to Gryffindor gives you special privileges and closed the door. I sighed and slid down the door. What just happened?

Draco's POV

I had her cornered. Christina Gryffindor. My worst enemy. The love of my life. She had recently pulled a prank on me making me covered in red and gold.

"I got you now" I said pulling my wand out. I may like her a lot but she still had me pissed.

"Look" she said pointing behind me.

"Not gonna work this time Gryffindor" I said

Then she did the most unexpected thing. She kissed me. Christina Gryffindor kissed _me_. I kissed back. It was amazing. Then of course she left me standing there like an idiot. I watched her run away. What just happened?

This week was almost like every other week. I wake up, go to breakfast, go to class, go to dinner, and go to bed. But can you see anything missing? Yeah me too. No pranking. At all. Not to Harry, Ron, Neville, Snape, or even Dra- I mean Malfoy. I've been avoiding him all week except for in potions where we sat next to each other. If I did come close to or talk to him I always got a weird feeling in my stomach.

It's the last Friday of the school year. I had just finished packing. I couldn't wait! I was gonna spend the summer at the Weasleys! Usually I'd live with one of the professors or Sirius (but he's dead so not him) but I was invited to stay by the twins and I couldn't turn it down. They would prank me to no end if I didn't. I decided to go up to the astronomy tower. I saw someone walking towards the room of requirement. I pulled out my wand and followed the person. It was Draco or Malfoy… I'll just say Draco. I followed silently. He entered the ROR and I quickly dodged the door as it closed and rolled in all stealth ninja like. We walked further into the room. . I heard Draco mutter some words and a spider appeared in front of me. I'm not scared of many things but spiders are one of them.

I screamed and Draco turned. He pointed his wand at me. "Why did you follow me?" he asked with his wand at my throat.

I kept my eyes glued to the spider as I replied. "I-I was w-walking to t-the Astronomy T-tower and s-saw you and y-your hardly e-ever up t-to any g-good so I f-followed y-you. P-please make it g-go away. Please I-I'll do w-whatever you w-want" I pleaded.

He was scared by something. I could see it in his eyes. "Please don't freak out when I ask this but please join me and stick with me. It's frightening going through this alone and I really need someone with me" He said. He grabbed my arm as if to make sure I wouldn't run and made the spider disappear.

"Go through what alone?" I asked. He looked down at his arm and I saw a tear fall. I pulled up his sleeve and there clear as day was the mark. HIS mark. "No…" I whispered.

"Please" he whispered and he kissed me. It was way better than the first time a week ago. It was more than amazing. I then realized the I Christina Gryffindor was in love with Draco Malfoy. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Draco… I'm sorry but I can't" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"Then go! Get somewhere safe! Don't come back and don't go to the Astronomy Tower please! For me" he pleaded. I nodded, a tear streaming down my face

"Now go!" he said

"I love you" I whispered

As I ran out of the ROR I heard him say "I love you too"

I ran into the Gryffindor common room and passed Ginny and Hermionie.

"Christina!" they exclaimed and followed me as I ran into my dorm.

I shut the door in their faces and locked it putting a spell on it to stop spells from opening it. I ran to the far corner of the room and slid wall the door crying.

The next day I woke up to hear the news Dumbledore was dead… and Draco was gone.

*Some time later*

I went to the Trio horcrux hunting till they got to Malfoy Manner. There Bellatrix had two knifes instead of one. I saved Dobby from the first by jumping in the way and getting stabbed in the stomach myself but I couldn't stop the second one. I made them leave without me. Draco healed me and I stayed with the Malfoys as a hostage for the rest of the summer. When we went back to school I became head of the group against Snape and his followers. I got punished a lot for "mischief and foolery". I fought against the death eaters at the battle and I saved Fred by pushing him out of the way of the falling wall getting somewhat injured but not killed. I followed Harry secretly to meet Voldy but was found out when the ghost of his parents, Sirius, Remus, my parents, and a couple of other people told him I was following. He told me to go back but I stubbornly said no. When he got to the meeting place, I hid behind a tree. Then Voldy killed him and I screamed totally blowing my cover. Harry was like a brother to me He told me to join him but I said never so he handcuffed me with magic and had Lucius Malfoy take me to the lot. When we got there Voldy announced Harry's death and offered people to join him. Lucius made Draco come over and I looked at him with disappointment in my eyes. Newville did this whole speech and Harry came back to life. I was too injured to fight so Draco made his parents take him with me. I later heard that Neville was the real hero in the end and I was proud of him. Most of us redid out 7th year including Draco and me. We became a couple and by the end of the school year, he proposed to me. We got married and had a son named Scorpius. Then we lived happily ever after :P


End file.
